Take Care
by badnewsbarrett
Summary: The love of my life left me, she needed more from me than I could give her. Imagine how floored I was to get the news five years later that she was tragically murdered. A beautiful miracle came from this though, I was left with an adorable little daughter. **Rewriting story i posted years ago
1. Chapter 1

The day started out like any other day. Breakfast with the boys, working out tll i can't feel my legs, and preparing myself for my match later that night. Everything was going as planned. I arrived at the arena, got dressed in my gear, and started getting in the right mood set for my match. I was WWE Champion, being the main champion of the company came a lot of responsibilities, a lot less free time. Being gone 300 days a year, it's hard maintaining friendships, let alone relationships. There's no time for dating. I'll stick to my drunken one night stands.

I was walking back to the locker room after a great match with AJ Styles. I was dripping of sweat as the guys backstage congratulated me on my win. I just wanted to hop in the shower and get back on the road to get back to the next city. After getting out the shower and getting dressed, my phone started ringing. When i finally got to my phone, I saw that I had a ton of missed calls from my younger sister, Jessie. She never called me so I knew it must have been important.

"Hey, Jess! Is everything okay? Did something happen to your husband?" I asked quickly, there had to be a reason why she called so many times. I could hear Jessie trying to hold back sobs. My stomach suddenly felt queasy.

Jessie's breathing was unsteady as she tried to get herself together to speak. "No, Jon. Everything with Bobby is fine. This is about Nina." I swallowed and took a deep breath, trying to swallow my panic. I hadn't heard that name in years. Nina was the love of my life at one point in my life. I haven't been in a serious relationship since we broke up over 5 years ago.

"She was killed a few nights ago, Jon. They don't know who did it, but they have a few suspects." She said as she sniffled constantly. She was trying her hardest to stop herself from crying. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it was gonna fall out my chest. I found it difficult to breathe. The room suddenly felt like it was spinning. I was shaking, I could barely hold the phone to my ear.

"Please tell me this is one of your sick jokes, please Jessie, _please_." I begged and pleaded. I could hear hear sighing into the phone. "I wish it was Jon, I really wish it was. Police found her yesterday morning with multiple gunshot wounds to the chest. She was pronounced dead at the scene." I sat on the locker room bench frozen. This had to be some horrible nightmare. I just knew I was going to wake up soon.

Nina and I dated for almost 7 years. She was there with me since the start of my career. Through all the ups and downs, Nina was always there standing right next to me. Always my biggest supporter. I knew I wanted to marry, and grow old with her one day. Becoming a wrestler, I was gone for long periods of time. We got into a fair share of arguments over it. That was the only thing we argued about. She wanted to settle down. She wanted a family. I couldn't give that to her at that point in time. She decided that we should go our separate ways so I could focus on my career. She never knew how much that hurt for me to let her go, and she'll never know. She's gone.

"Jess...I n-need to go" I heard her yell my name but I quickly hung up the phone without a response.

 ***flashback***

 _"Look, Jon...I can't do this anymore, I can't do this for the rest of my life." Nina said with tears in her eyes._

 _"What do you mean? You can't live me, what would you do without me?" I joked while cracking a small smile. She couldn't be serious. We were in this for the long haul. Or so I thought. I didn't know she already had her bags packed._

 _"Jon, you know how much I want to have a family." Nina pushed the hair out those beautiful green eyes, that seemed to be even greener with the tears threatening to fall from them. "That's what I want right now, and I know you can't with all the traveling you do. I can't keep staying up for your phone calls late at night." She was shaking, or was that me?_

 _"Look, you've known from the very beginning of this, that I traveled a lot. This is my dream, I thought you understood that. I got my whole career ahead of me, I can't settle down right now. I'm only twenty-five." I was getting mad, why did she want to end this, I thought she loved me._

 _"But I'm ready to Jon, I can't keep waiting around, I wouldn't dare ask you to quit for me, because that isn't fair to you. I know how much you love this. I have to leave, I'm so sorry" The tears were finally falling from her eyes at full speed now. With that she gave me one last kiss, and picked up her bags and walked away from me, with a piece of my heart. That was the last I heard or saw of her._

I grabbed my things from my locker and slammed it shut. I stormed out the locker room almost knocking down my best friend and fellow wrestler Roman Reigns.

"Aye babe, what's a wrong with you, where's the fire? He chuckled. I didn't reply though, I wasn't in the mood for talking. I just kept on walking to the outside door to my rental. I throw my stuff in the trunk of the car, and sped off

I don't remember the car ride to the hotel I was staying at, I could have been speeding for all I knew, but right now I didn't care. When I got to my room. I could feel all my feelings crashing down on me. I dropped my bag and got in the bed not bothering to change clothes. I just wanted to sleep. I wanted the day to be over.

I crawled into bed and closed my eyes, and I saw her. I saw my beautiful Nina She was gorgeous. I pictured her long, brown hair and green eyes. I remembered her smile, the way she always laughed at my silly jokes. I'd dated other girls since her. Nothing serious. No other girl meant as much to me as she did. I always compared others to her, and Nina always won. I came to the sudden realization that she was my soulmate. The only thing was, it was too late. And now she was gone, taken from me. And I would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

_I woke up early the next morning after having a nightmare. I saw Nina. She was attacked from behind, she was so scared. I could feel it. I could hear her screams as she begged the man to not kill her. I wanted to save her but it was like I was frozen. I watched as the man shot her, blood was everywhere. Those beautiful big green eyes stared back at me._

" _Where were you, Jon? You were supposed to keep me safe. You promised me you would." She whispered, Nina wanted me to save her, but it was too late._

I awoke gasping for air. I was drenched in sweat and I noticed Roman on the side of my bed, shaking me awake.

"Jon, hey uce are you alright?" I could see the worry in his eyes. I slowly nodded my head, and tried to catch my breath. I glanced over at the clock, it read 6:30am. I knew I wasn't going to get anymore rest.

"Do you wanna talk about it? You know I'm here for you man." Roman asked. I shook my head no, no amount of talking will be able to bring Nina back, to stop the deep pain in my heart. I got out of bed.

"I'm alright dude, don't worry. It was just a stupid nightmare. I'll be fine." I managed to pull a small smile and walked to the bathroom. Roman followed.

"Jon, I know you better than anyone, now tell me what happened? I heard you scream Nina's name." He said while laying a hand on my shoulder, turning me around.

"Can I fucking piss in peace? I'm not in the mood for an audience!" I said bluntly, straight to the point. I knew he was just trying to help but I really wasn't in the mood to talk about my feelings.  
Roman sighed and walked out the bathroom, but not before saying "I'm always here to talk, you know that."

I shut the bathroom door and proceeded to get ready. It would be a long day. When I walked out the bathroom and saw Roman quickly hang up his cell phone. "Who was that?" I asked while walking over to the fridge to get a water bottle. "Um...well it was your sister. She told me what happened uce." I slowly turned around and looked at him. I could see the sympathy in his eyes. I didn't feel like having his pity right now. I stayed silent, and just stared at him. I hated that look he was giving me, like he was waiting for me to break down any minute. I'm not though, I have to stay strong and keep my emotions in check. "You know I always here to talk if you need to man" he said.

"How many times are you going to fucking say that?! I'm fine, alright!" I yelled. Roman jumped back a little startled. I started to feel a little guilty but I couldn't stop. "Why can't you and everyone else just leave me the hell alone huh?!" He stared at me wide eyed not expecting me to lash out like that.

"I...just..." He started, before I cut him off. "Save it!" With that I graded my car keys and slammed the hotel door shut. I drove to a local diner. I really was hungry. Everyone's concern was smothering me. I wasn't ready to talk, and I didn't know when I would be. It was just something I preferred to deal with on my own.

I sat down and ordered a couple of pancakes and some coffee. As the waitress was pouring some more in my cup, I looked up and noticed the news was on the tv.

" _Nina Morris was found murdered Sunday night in her apartment building. She was shot in the chest several times. Police have been questioning a suspect, her estranged boyfriend Drew Dickens who had been seen recently arguing with Morris. There are no leads and no physical evidence linking Dickens to the crime, but police continue to look and question people close to her. There are no other suspects. Anyone having information related to this case is encouraged to contact the police department. We will keep you updated as soon as we have more information."_

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I couldn't bother to eat anymore. I throw enough cash down on the table to cover the food. I need some fresh air. I jumped in my car and just drove around. I didn't go far knowing that I had to drive to the next city later on that night.

It was late again when I arrived back at the hotel. I spent the day driving around Texas, blaring my radio and trying to get the images out of my head. It was difficult. I even left a quick message to Stephanie McMahon explaining to her the situation, and that I was gonna need a couple days off.

When I walked in the door, I saw Roman watching some college football, he looked up at me and then turned back to watching tv. I sat down next to him, and was silent for a while, no one speaking.

"I-I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." I spoke to him.

"We're just trying to help, Jon. We care bout' you man. We're just worried." He spoke quietly, and glanced over at me.

I let out a deep breath. "I know you're worried. I just can't talk about it right now. Please try to understand." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair before rubbing my tired eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose with my fingers. "I know you're just trying to help, but I need some time." I exhaled and searched his eyes for a sign that they understood.

"I understand Uce, just know I'm always here to talk. Always." I nodded and said "I know man, thanks." I gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked to my side of the room.

 _ ***Day of the funeral***_

I was back in Ohio for the funeral. Usually being back home makes me feel relaxed, but not this time. I met with my sister, Jessie at the church. There were so many people-so many faces I didn't recognize. It had been too long and I realized I wasn't part of her life anymore. I felt so empty. Jessie held my arm in an obvious attempt to steady me, to comfort me by letting me know she was there.

I heard the preacher speak as he recounted her life-a life that was cut way too short. Her friends gave heart-wrenching eulogies, which made me realize how much I never knew about her, how much she'd changed since I knew her, yet certain comments and stories had me recalling what a beautiful person she was, both inside and out.

Someone then spoke of a little girl, Nina's daughter. Wow she was a mother now, something she always dreamed about. I clenched my fists in my lap. I felt my heart breaking at the thought of the motherless child and I swallowed hard, pushing my tears deep down. At the end of the ceremony, her daughter, Abigail, walked up and put a single rose on the closed casket. She was so small, so delicate. She kissed the coffin and whispered something, and I heard my sister break into quiet sobs at the sight.

The ceremony ended and we were gone. I didn't feel like I was part of her life anymore. Her parents were never around, and she was an only child, there was no one to catch up with. I was quiet once I got back to the house. I could feel my sister and her husband glance at me every once in awhile. No doubt, they were wondering how I could keep it together. I didn't know either.

I couldn't get my mind off Nina's daughter. Where was she now? Who was taking care of her? Jessie's voice broke my thoughts. "She was so young, poor little girl."

 _Please stop talking, please_. I thought in my head.

Suddenly, I started shaking uncontrollably. Something in me snapped. I couldn't get enough air in my lungs suddenly and collapsed to the floor. I was overcome with emotion as loud sobs shook my entire body. I remember screaming, tears pouring down my face as I closed my eyes tightly, crying out for Nina. I instantly felt arms around me as my sister embraced me.

"She's-she's gone!" I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. I might have been hyperventilating. I was so overwhelmed, so completely broken as I cried uncontrollably on the floor.

They didn't say anything. They knew I needed this. I couldn't be strong anymore. I needed this release. I cried and cried in their arms before letting my exhaustion finally overcame me.


End file.
